Noah and Rebecca story
by CecilandSideshowBobfan1998
Summary: This is a story about Noah and my OC Rebecca
1. Chapter 1

The story of "How I met +Noah FromTDI" in real life

One day Noah walked into MT. pleasant high school I saw Noah and I said, "Oh my gosh, it's Noah!" I walk up to Noah and I said, "Hi Noah, my name is Rebecca, Rebecca Rose Irwin." Noah says, "Hi Rebecca, how are you?" I say, "I'm good, you? Noah says, "I'm good." I say, "Well I gotta get to class, talk to you later, I guess." Noah says, "Well from now on I am going to be going to this school." I say "Oh my gosh, really?" Noah says, "Yeah."

The end 


	2. Chapter 2

Another Rebecca and Noah Story:

One day, I was in my 3rd period when Noah walked up to me, and said, "Hi, um Rebecca I need your help with something..." I say, "What do you need help with?" He says, "There is a student, who keeps bullying me.." I say, "Really, where is this student?" He says, "I don't know.." I say, " Oh." He kisses my cheek. He goes back to his 3rd period class. I think, "Man, I think Noah's in love with me.." Later in lunch.. I sit with Noah, I ask Noah, "Um Noah, are you in love with me?" He nods shyly. I say, "You do?" He says, "Yeah, I guess" I kiss Noah's cheek.

The End 


	3. Chapter 3

Noah and Rebecca's first date...  
By: Rebecca Irwin

One day Noah walked up to me and said, "Hi um I was wanting to ask you, something, Rebecca." I say, "Um, yes?" Noah takes my hand, and says "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" I say, "Of course I will Noah!" Noah says "Thanks I guess i'll see ya tonight, then?" I say, "Sure." Noah walks to his first period, I do the same. Later with Noah in his 2nd period class.. Noah begins to daydream... Noah's 2nd period teacher tells him to stop daydreaming! Later that night with me and Noah on our date... Noah says "I got this for you" and hands me a rose. I say "Aww thanks." I kiss Noah shyly. Noah walks me home 2 hours later, He says, "Well guess I'll see ya tommorrow at school, huh?" I say "Yep!" We kiss goodnight.

The End. 


	4. Chapter 4

Noah and Rebecca's 2nd date

2 days after Noah and me went out on our 1st date... Noah walks over to me and says "Rebecca, i got these for you." He hands me a bouqet of roses, I say, "Oh Noah i love them!" I hug Noah. He says "I guess i'll see ya tonight, right?" I say, "Right!" He walks me to my first period class. Later that night on mine and Noah's date.. I say, "Noah, I hope we stay together forever." Noah says, "Me too, My love." I hug Noah and then we take a walk in the park.. 3 hours later Noah walks me home, he says, "Well I hope you had fun, my love." I say, "I did!" We kiss goodnight!

The End! 


	5. Chapter 5

Noah and Rebecca's 3rd date..

The day after mine and Noah's 2nd date, Noah walks over to me and says "I got this for you.." He hands me a necklace. I say, "Aww thanks. I love it!" He says, "Your welcome, my sweet." He then walks me to my first period class. I start daydreaming in my first period class.. My 1st period teacher tells me to stop daydreaming. Meanwhile with Noah in his 1st period class. Noah starts to draw a picture for me. Later at lunch.. Noah sits with me.. He hands me the picture, he drew for me. I say, "You drew this?" He nods. I say, "I love it!" Later on mine and Noah's date.. Noah and me are at a resturant, Noah and me hold hands and go to the park... 2 hours later, Noah walks me home, He says, "Well I had a great time, guess i'll see you tommorrow at school, huh? I say, "I guess." We kiss goodnight.

The end 


	6. Chapter 6

Noah and Rebecca's 4th Date:

The day right after mine and Noah's 3rd date, Noah walks up to me and says, "Hi my love, how are you?" I say, "I'm alright, how about you?" He says, "I'm alright." I say, "That's good." He walks me to my first period class which is Art. Later at lunch me and Noah sit together. Noah says, "Um Rebecca, dearest, I was wondering something.." I say, "Yes?" He says, "Um since we're going out and all, would you be minding if on our next date, it can be a double date?" I say, "Sure, who else will come?" Noah says, "Cody and Sierra." I say, "Alright." He says, "Thanks I really appreicate it." I say "No problem." Later at Mine, Noah's double date with Cody and Sierra.. Noah says to Cody, "So Cody, how's it been?" Cody says, "About the same, How about you?" Noah says, "About the same." Cody nods. 3 hours later Noah walks me home, He says, "Well I had a fun time with you, my love." I nod, and then we kiss goodnight.

The End. 


	7. Chapter 7

Noah proposes to Rebecca

3 days after mine and Noah's 4th date Noah walks over to me, gets down on 1 knee and says, "Rebecca, will you marry me?" I say, "Yes."

The end 


End file.
